Kristin Scott Thomas
Kristin Scott Thomas (1960 - ) Film Deaths: *''Richard III[[Richard III (1995)| '(1995)]] [Lady Anne]: Dies of a drug overdose (off-screen); her body is shown lying in bed afterwards. *The English Patient (1996)' [''Katharine Clifton]: Mortally injured in a plane crash, she dies of her injuries (off-screen) in her cave/shelter, while Ralph Fiennes is out trying to get help. Her body is shown afterwards when Ralph returns and finds her dead, then carries her body out to another plane (which also crashes). We see her body in the plane before the second crash at the beginning of the movie, but we don't learn until the later flashback that she was already dead in that opening scene. *''Mission: Impossible[[Mission: Impossible (1996)| '(1996)]] [Sarah Davies]: Stabbed in the stomach (off-screen) by Jean Reno through a gate; she dies shortly afterwards when Tom Cruise discovers her. *Tell No One (2006)' [''Hélenè Perkins]: Commits suicide by jumping. *''Love Crime (2010)'' [Christine]: Stabbed to death by Ludivine Sagnier. (See also Rachel McAdams in the 2012 version.) *''Only God Forgives (2013)'' [Crystal]: Stabbed in the neck with a sword by Vithaya Pansringarm in her hotel room; her body is shown afterwards when her son (Ryan Gosling) discovers her. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) Television Deaths: *''The Endless Game'' (1990; TV movie) [Caroline]: Injected in the arm with poison by George Segal in the nursing home. (In her death scene, Kristin was made up to look much older than she was at the time; she appears without the age make-up in flashbacks.) *''Spymaker: The Secret Life of Ian Fleming'' (1990; TV movie) [Leda St. Gabriel]: Killed in an explosion after Joss Ackland plants a bomb in Jason Connery's apartment; it initially appears that she survived the blast, but it's later revealed that she was indeed killed an that Jason was seeing a ghost. (Thanks to ND) Noteworthy Connections: Sister of Serena Scott Thomas Gallery kristinscottthomasonlygodforgives2.png|Kristin Scott Thomas in ''Only God Forgives '' Scott Thomas, Kristin Scott Thomas, Kristin Scott Thomas, Kristin Category:1960 Births Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Blondes Category:English actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:French actors and actresses Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Martial Arts Category:Martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Motor Mouths Category:Reality show participants Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Musicians Category:War Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Dancers Category:Actors who died in Anthony Minghella Movies Category:Family Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Funeral Stars Category:Wedding Stars Category:Dysfunctional Family Stars Category:Keeping Mum cast members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Racing Drivers Category:Athletes Category:Actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:English actors and actresses Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Keeping Mum cast members Category:Musicians Category:Dancers Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Racing Drivers Category:Athletes Category:Parents Category:Motor Mouths Category:Brunettes Category:Blondes Category:Redheads Category:Siblings Category:Grandparents Category:Wedding Stars Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:BBC Stars Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by drug overdose